


Under the Stars

by DatoPotato



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatoPotato/pseuds/DatoPotato
Summary: Just a short fic about Jason and Barbara's engagement party, it's cute, enjoy.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Under the Stars

Jason paced back and forth in the sitting room of Wayne manor. Had he missed anything? Was he sure that everything was ready? Should he run out and grab some more drinks? No, he could always just steal from the manor’s supply, he knew where the good stuff was and which ones weren’t half water from him sneaking drinks when he was younger. Jason sighed heavily, his hands raking through his hair as he exhaled shakily.

Hands snaked around his waist, his instincts itching to throw the person off, “What’s wrong?” 

Jason took a deep breath of relief, “Just nervous, I guess.”

Barbara chuckled, “Why are you nervous, it’s not the wedding or anything. It’ll be fine,” she said as she took his hand and led him to the couch.

“Yeah, but what if it’s no good?” 

Barbara chuckled again, the sound making Jason’s chest hurt, “Well I’m curious to see what you’ve planned,” she paused and tilted her head side to side, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous as well as to what you’ve planned. I mean, you won’t even tell me where the party’s being held.”

Jason smiled softly down at her, “You’re not the only one, I didn’t tell anyone. Except for Alfred.”

Barbara raised her eyebrow up at him and Jason sighed, “You know I’m clueless with this type of thing,” he groaned.

“I can assure you, Miss Gordon, it will be an evening to remember,” Alfred commented as he entered the room with some cups on a tray.

“Well, now my interest is piqued,” Barbara said leaning forward to take a cup from Alfred, thanking him as she did. Jason nervously sipped at the tea Alfred handed him.

Tim and Stephanie were the first ones to arrive, an awfully wrapped gift in Tim’s hands. Barbara glanced between the gift and Tim, as he looked away with an awkward smile on his face.

“Stephanie said my gift wasn’t good enough,” Tim told Barbara as he glared at Stephanie who was too busy to notice as she chatted with Jason.

“What was your gift, Tim?” Barbara chuckled as she took to box from his hands with a sigh of relief from Tim.

Tim shrugged, “It was a coupon saying that I’d give you a discount for me to take the pictures for the wedding.”

Barbara smiled, “That’s sweet, Tim, I’d still like to take you up on that if that’s ok?”

Tim nodded, “Yeah, of course! Though Jason still has to pay full price,” he grinned to his big brother as Jason made his way over to the two of them.

“Oh come on, Timberly, I’m your actual family,” Jason tried, giving Tim his most pitiful look.

Tim shook his head and shrugged. He looked around, “So where is this 'engagement party'?” 

Jason sighed, “We have to wait for everyone else to get here.”

Stephanie made a show of falling onto the couch behind her, “Oh my gosh, seriously? We’re gonna be here forever. Dick always takes so long to get ready.”

Tim started to attempt to defend his eldest brother, but there was nothing he could say.

As if on cue, “Sorry we’re late!”

Dick and Kori entered, “Richard had a difficult time deciding which shirt to wear,” Kori explained.

Stephanie looked pointedly at everyone else and they all just nodded in understanding. 

“And you decided to go with one with palm trees and,” Jason squinted at Dick’s shirt, “Flamingos in hats?”

Dick nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, flamingos in hats.”

Jason stared at his brother for a solid three minutes before Dick turned to Kori, “See I told you I should’ve gone with the other one.”

Jason shook his head and put his hands on Dick’s shoulders, guiding him to sit down, “Nope, this one is bad enough.”

Tim sighed, “So? Where are we going?”

Jason smirked, “We have to wait, surprisingly Dick isn’t the last one.”

“Well, I’m still hoping you took my idea,” Dick said from behind the teacup Alfred handed him.

Jason shook his head before Barbara could ask him what Dick meant, “Dick wanted to do Roller Disco.”

Barbara laughed, “We are not,” she half asked Jason.

Jason shook his head, “No, we are not.”

Alfred excused himself as the kids continued to talk amongst themselves, Dick and Kori telling the other two couples that they were going to start trying for kids, and congratulations going around the room.

Jason kept glancing next to him at Barbara, watching her. Having the others there certainly helped to distract him but he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach when he saw her smile or the way his chest hurt when she laughed. His mind was racing, not even noticing Barbara now looking at him.

“Jay, you ok?” she asked softly. Jason stared at her for a few more seconds before smiling softly and nodding. He planted a quick, gentle kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him.

Stephanie was elbowing Tim in the ribs and pointing to the couple and whispering to Tim who just shook his head. Dick smiled at his younger brother, he had seemed to calm down since being with Babs. 

“This is horrendous,” Damian spoke from the doorway, his face twisted in disgust at all the couples sitting around the room.

“Ah, Demon spawn, so glad you came,” Jason chuckled as he checked his watch, “You guys are a little late though, aren’t you?”

Damian scoffed and sat down a safe distance away from any of the couples, “Usually patrol lasts even longer, you should know, Todd.”

Jason laughed nervously, “Right.”

Bruce entered the sitting room, “Yes, usually patrol lasts at least a few hours, minimum. For whatever reason, the criminals of Gotham have seemed to be quite calm tonight,” Bruce said, eyeing Jason.

Jason’s mouth twitched, “Weird, huh? Well, shall we?”

Jason stood up from his spot next to Barbara who grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her, “You did something, didn’t you?”

Jason smirked down at her, “Well, I may have suggested they’d lose limbs if they didn’t keep quiet tonight?”

Barbara smiled back up at him and swatted his arm, “Could’ve told me, I’d have helped,” she said as she followed behind him.

“I know.”

Jason led everyone outside and into the woods. He kept looking back at Barbara who looked confused and slightly concerned.

“Is it some sort of sacrificial ritual? Like we have to send the spawn of Satan back to the underworld?” Tim asked, glancing at Damian who glared back.

Jason rolled his eyes, “No.”

Tim sighed and Stephanie pinched his underarm, making Tim yelp.

Finally, the group came to a clearing in the woods, Alfred already standing and waiting for them next to blankets set up with food and drinks around, fairy lights twinkling around the clearing.

Jason turned to Barbara who looked absolutely stunned, “Jason,” she breathed, “This is incredible.”

“Maybe you should plan the wedding,” Tim nudged Jason as he walked past him.

Jason frantically shook his head at Tim and then towards Barbara, “No no no no no no, please don’t make me do it,” he begged.

Barbara laughed and held her stomach, making Jason’s stomach do flip flops as he watched her, “Ok, I won’t make you do all of it, but after this, you’re helping.”

“It was really mostly Alfred,” Jason told her sheepishly.

Alfred scoffed behind Jason, “I didn’t think you were ever one to lie, Master Jason.”

Barbara took Jason’s hand and they sat down at one of the blankets. Everyone started in on the drinks and food, laughing and enjoying the company. 

“Presents!” Dick announced, holding the box he had brought above his head.

Everyone laid the gifts out in front of the couple, waiting for them to open the presents. Barbara looked over at Jason who shrugged and picked up Tim and Stephanie’s monstrosity.

Stephanie squealed when Jason finally opened it and without even giving him the chance to unfold the gift. She held a pair of socks in front of their faces for them to take.

Barbara and Jason examined each other’s socks, “They’re socks,” Jason paused, turning his pair over, “With our faces on the socks.”

“I wanted to get shirts, but someone said no,” Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Tim who put his hands up in defence.

Jason handed a flat gift to Barbara to unwrap. She thanked him and started to tear the wrapping paper, but stopping halfway through.

“Damian,” Barbara softly breathed, “This is gorgeous.”

Damian attempted to suppress the small blush that crept up onto his cheeks, “Yes, well, I wasn’t sure what one got as an engagement gift.”

Jason took the canvas from her hands and examined it. It was definitely gorgeous. It was Barbara and Jason together by the fire in the manor, probably from a picture Tim had taken last Christmas. 

“Ok, ours next,” Dick said handing his and Kori’s gift to Barbara. 

“It’s a cookbook,” she said, slightly confused.

Dick leaned in, “Jason is like, a really good cook, but he usually uses the excuse that he doesn’t have any recipes to cook, so now he has no excuse.”

“Actually, Dick,” Barbara started.

“I cook for her all the time, that’s just when you guys show up at my place unannounced that I use that,” Jason finished.

Dick held a hand to his chest and gasped, offended.

Bruce held out a box for Jason. He eyed the box suspiciously but took it anyway. After opening it, he examined the glass inside, “It’s an engraved decanter set. That was one of the first things you eyed when you had come to the manor,” Bruce said with a faint smile on his lips.

Jason smiled back, “Thanks, B,” he looked back down at the decanter, “Though the only reason I’d been looking at it was the alcohol inside and this one doesn't seem to--”

Jason was interrupted by Babs sending an elbow into his gut, “Thank you, Bruce.”

Alfred handed Barbara a book that wasn’t wrapped, “My apologies, Miss Gordon, but I didn’t have the time to wrap your gift.”

Barbara gasped a little at the book, “Alfred, it’s perfect.”

Jason leaned over, “What? What is it?”

Barbara smiled over at him and opened it up, it had pictures of the two of them when they first met, when they spent holidays at the manor, when they told the rest of the family they were dating, when they announced their engagement and blank pages saved for their future together.

“Of course, that’s just a copy of the original,” Alfred told her.

“I expected as much,” Barbara smiled at him. 

The others continued to drink and chat amongst themselves when Barbara leaned over to Jason, “Hey.”

He leaned over to her as well, heads nearly touching, “Why’d you pick this place?” she asked him in a whispered voice.

Jason looked offended, “You don’t remember? Our passionate night under the stars?”

Barbara rolled her eyes, “I remember it differently. I remember you nearly bleeding out but refusing to go back to the cave because you’re a stubborn asshole.”

Jason opened his mouth and then closed it again, “You’re not wrong, but that’s not exactly what I was talking about.”

“Was there another time?”

Jason shook his head.

“Then why?” Barbara asked as she titled her head.

Jason studied her face, the tilt, the way one of her eyebrows was higher than the other, the sharpness of her eyes, the way her lips pursed when she was in thought, the crease between her eyebrows, everything. 

“This is where I knew,” he said softly, looking up to the dark sky, littered with stars, “This is where I knew I loved you.”

Barbara was silent for a long moment, processing what he said. He never was one to express himself at all, so when he insisted on planning the engagement party, she was more than a little surprised. The actual engagement was less than romantic, so perhaps this was his way of making up for it.

“Jay,” she started.

“So this means we don’t have to get wedding gifts, right?” Tim asked from behind Jason.


End file.
